An electronic component mounting system which manufactures a mounted substrate by mounting electronic components on the substrate is formed by combining a plurality of component mounting devices which mount the electronic components on the substrate on which paste for solder bonding was printed. In recent years, in the electronic industry, with the development of the diversification of production patterns, the production pattern in which multiple types of products are manufactured in a limited quantity is also increasingly applied in the component mounting field. Therefore, in the component mounting system, the frequency of device type changing operations with the change of the type of the substrate which is a production object increases. Various schemes are proposed to effectively perform device type changing operations for the purpose of improving the productivity in the production field of the component mounting (for example, refer to a patent document 1). In the prior art shown in this patent document, component type information of current production lot and the next production lot are checked, and common component types and different component types in the two production lots are identified and displayed based on the check result. Thereby, it becomes possible to prepare the component types necessary for the next production lot during the current production.